You're Everything
by chriscolfers
Summary: Blaine decides to convince Kurt to post a video on Youtube, showing the world his talents. One thing they certainly didn't expect was for Kurt to be the next teen sensation. Klaine AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this. I don't own the song, the characters, nothin' at all.

* * *

_Beep!_

"Blaine, is it on?"

"I.. I think so- oh, hold on, it's on."

Blaine, the cameraman, zoomed in on his boyfriend's face; testing to see if it worked. Quiet whirring made the camera vibrate in his hand, smiling at the sight he saw. "Well, I can see the glasz touch of your eyes in high definition so-"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." The boy remarked, ducking his head to hide a blush.

Blaine bit his lip, shuffling his feet against the ground. "It seemed to get me somewhere yesterday." He smirked, seeing the other look up with a worried expression, eyes trained on the camera. "I'm not filming, don't worry."

He breathed a sigh of relief, clasping his hands before him. "Camera, check. Stereo, check. Boyfriend with a dirty mind, check." He winked, before giving a nod. "Okay, let's get this show on the road."

Blaine held up a hand, counting down from five to one, earning a scoff from the other. Soon, another small beep came from the device, and he put on a bright smile.

"Hello, internet! My name is Kurt Hummel; and, today, I'll be singing Some People from Gypsy; one of my favourite musicals of all time." He introduced, leaning over to the stereo beside him and pressing play. He took a deep breath, as Blaine gave an encouraging smile.

"_Some people can get a thrill,  
__Knitting sweaters and sitting still.  
__That's okay for some people,  
__Who don't know they're alive._"

Blaine watched in awe, seeing how effortless it was for Kurt to hit those notes, without a single flinch. How he saw the real Kurt Hummel shine through, through song and dance.

To see the song like this, raw and right in front of him; it felt overwhelming. Like he was intruding on something intimate, and only for Kurt to see.

"_Some people can thrive and bloom,  
__Living life in the living room.  
__That's perfect for some people,  
__Of one hundred and five._"

Kurt breezed through it, having sung the number many times prior. For school auditions, and even just for fun. Sure, the people at his school might've not appreciated his voice, but it didn't mean he wouldn't stop. If anything, it made him more determined to make himself heard.

And that was when Blaine suggested Youtube.

They'd heard the stories of people making it big on the website; posting their own videos and spreading it through word of mouth. And, Blaine had convinced Kurt to let the world hear his voice.

"I'm not looking to be the next Bieber, though." Kurt sighed, one day as Blaine sat between him, legs wrapped around his waist and scrolling down pages of comments. "I want to be... _me_. Just plain ol' Kurt Hummel."

Blaine arched his head, pressing a lingering kiss to Kurt's jaw. "Then, be him." He whispered back, before jabbing a finger at the screen. "Look at how many views they have. Millions of people watch this stuff."

Kurt decided to drop the conversation, asking for advice on what songs to keep or delete from his music library. Until, one day, Blaine showed his brand new, handheld camera and asked to film him. After hours of ABBA karaoke, and looking back on the footage, Blaine decided to give it another final shot.

"I only want to help you out, Kurt." He said, taking Kurt's hand in his own. "I want to see you, high up on the stage, and be even more proud to say that you're my boyfriend. Also, think of this as a scrapbook. Either on your way to fame, or to remember when you embraced singing and made it your own thing."

Kurt finally agreed, and here they were. He recited the entire song, with an added touch of confidence that made him look radiant, bursting with energy.

"_Some people sit on their butts.  
__Got the dream, yeah, but not the guts.  
__That's living for some people, for some hum-drum people I suppose.  
__Well, they can stay and rot! But not Rose!_"

He trilled the last note, as Blaine kept himself together, resisting the urge to throw the camera aside and kiss him breathless. He sniffled, as Kurt let out a giggle. "I made the cameraman cry." He quipped, letting his shoulders relax. It wasn't until Blaine stopped recording, letting off another breath, until he put the camera on Kurt's favourite wooden coffee table.

Blaine darted towards him with a grin, pressing Kurt up against the wall and meeting him in a slow, raw kiss. After reluctantly pulling away, they both let out a nervous chuckle.

"That was perfect." Blaine whispered, angling his head to look at him clearly. "_You _are perfect."

Kurt gave a breathy laugh, cupping Blaine's chin to brush their noses together. "And you are too kind." He said, giving a chatse kiss before lifting himself from the wall. "C'mon, let's go post it."

Blaine held a finger up, pressing it against his lips. "Is there any chance of a raincheck on that?" He breathed, fingers swooping beneath Kurt's belt, sliding along the length. "Don't blame me, it's hot when you're confident." Blaine shrugged, emitting a quiet laugh.

Kurt hummed, cocking his head as he pretended to think it through. "Just a second ago, you were crying." He laughed, holding a hand to his chest, giving him a little pat. "How'd you go from being sad to that?"

"I wasn't sad." He said, shaking his head. "I was _proud._"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I still own nothing.

**A/N:** Eep, reviews. Thank you! This chapter's set a few years into the future; more detail in the next chapter.

* * *

"_Hum-mel! Hum-mel! Hum-mel!_"

Kurt yawned, arms wrapped tight around the warm body beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light blaring from his window. He gave a weary glance towards his docking station, clicking the home button on his phone to see the time.

It was only five in the morning, but there was still people out there. Just like yesterday, and the day before that.

"Blaine.." He mumbled, stifling another oncoming yawn, and nuzzling his head into his boyfriend's bare chest. "Time to get up."

Blaine stirred, eyes still shut as he tangled his legs between Kurt's. The boy sighed, fingers trailing up and down Blaine's body. "Wake up, honey." He tried again, pressing a few kisses to him.

Mhm?" Blaine sighed, opening his eyes to see Kurt's. They met with a silent smile, losing themselves in their gaze. Waking up to each other was something they would never get over. It was their own moment; special and sacred.

"_Ku-u-urt!_"

Or, at least, until a few dozen people interrupted it.

Blaine bit his lip, eyes half-lidded as he looked towards the window. "Why do you need to go?" He whined, holding onto Kurt. "Jus' stay here with me." He frowned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Kurt climbed over his boyfriend's body, laying atop of him and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I have to go do an interview, promote tickets for the tour.." He said, brushing a few short, stray curls from Blaine's face. "But, tonight, I'm going to stay with you as much as you want."

"S'not the same." Blaine said, shuffling to give the hint for Kurt to move over. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now, 'kay?" He asked, arms away from Kurt and to the pillow, feeling cool against heated skin. "I don't get why I have to wake up too. You're the one doing things."

"Mhm, fine.." Kurt sighed, rolling off to get up, peeking outside his window. The sound of a crowd, scanning windows for a glimpse of him, shot a thrill through his body. People _wanted _to see him. They wanted to hear what he had to say, and they even looked up to him.

He smiled out the window, feeling more and more grateful with every day.

It still felt like one big dream. His videos going viral, all across the globe. Even after all this time, he couldn't believe how his video got more and more comments every day.

He'd watched celebrities grow apart from their fans; no longer thanking them in speeches, or not stopping to sign autographs. Kurt never quite understood it, how they could just forget the people that made them. He always let people take photos with him. And, sure, it might've been hard to keep up with. But, if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be doing any of this.

Kurt closed the curtains, stripping down to his underwear. He walked over to his wardrobe, looking through for the perfect outfit.

"You should just wear that." Blaine said, voice muffled by the pillow. "You look incredibly attractive. Not that you aren't already, but- _oh._"

"What?"

"Hickey alert." Blaine sat up, lazily pointing a finger towards the other's neck. Kurt studied his reflection, before he saw the -extremely noticable- dark mark, half way up his neck. "M'sorry." He said, before curling back into the sheets,

Kurt grimaced, taking a neck-high undershirt, and sliding his arms into it. "Blaine, honey, you need to be more careful with this stuff." He said, flicking the buttons through their gaps. "I love them, but imagine the face my dad would make at the shocking reminder his son has a sex life."

Small moments like these reminded Kurt of old times. Before the publicity; where all there was to worry was how to stay quiet during their weekly sleepovers.

Blaine hummed in acknowledgement, before he fell back into his slumber, a soft snore left his mouth. Kurt chuckled, turning back to his wardrobe to pull out a vest and a pair of skinny jeans.

After he got dressed, there was the sound of heels outside his window, followed by a knock. Kurt grinned, lacing his boots, before walking over. The door swung open, and he was greeted with a tight, warm hug.

"You're ready, right?" Mercedes asked, pulling back and placing her hands on either side of his cheeks. "Ready to go and show another radio station what you're made of?"

"Of course." Kurt nodded, angling his head into the touch. "I've missed you. So, so much." His voice wavered, but she held up a hand.

"No crying. Save it for later, sweet cheeks." She said, and he linked his arm through hers, walking out the room. "So, tell me, what're you singing? Or is that exclusive going to be just for the presenters?"

Kurt laughed, easily falling into his old routine. "Cover. I'm sure people will get sick of my new things if I promote the same songs _too_ much. But, for the song, I've gone through a few choices here and there..."

* * *

Blaine's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the ceiling. He studied the fan, for the hundredth time that month, getting used to the sight of it when he woke up from his sleep. He sighed, shuffling back to sit up, leaning against the headboard.

Eleven o'clock.

He quickly remembered Kurt's interview was in half an hour; and with that, he jumped out of bed, fetching the digital radio and setting it up to the right options.

Letting the music play in the background, he hummed along to it, scanning the sight before him. The room was already spotless, except for the bed; which he was still using. But, there was nothing to do.

Blaine frowned, pursing his lips together as he thought to himself, sitting back down on the bed.

The new tour was going to be a struggle, he knew it. Kurt's management team had offered a world tour on the table, but Kurt denied it straight away. He still wanted to graduate from high school, and it was challenging enough already. Add a world tour on top of his already busy schedule, he'd have to redo his senior year.

So, they'd come to a compromise; America and Europe. It'd still drastically take up his time, but not as much. Kurt had already gone ahead and asked Blaine to join him, every step of the way. But, he wasn't so sure it was a good idea.

Blaine, also in his senior year, wanted to stay on top of his grades and pass with flying colours. Sure, being with Kurt would be a dream come true, and because who knew how long they could keep up long distance; with overwhelming temptations all around the two of them. But, his education was important to him.

He wanted to earn himself a career. Kurt had told him that he could pull some strings to get him into the college of his dreams, but he couldn't do it. Blaine wanted to earn it, not have it handed to him. Otherwise, he'd never be prepared for the workforce.

For now, he'd also been offered the spot of backing dancer for the tour. Kurt knew he was a good dancer, seeing him dance alone to the latest hits on the radio every now and then.

Blaine decided to avoid the subject, telling him he needed some time to think. And, it wasn't necessarily a lie. He just wasn't sure of his answer yet. Kurt understood, and they'd always moved on.

But now that the tour was becoming more and more real, it was something that they _had _to talk about, sooner or later.

He glanced back towards the clock, groaning when he'd realised only five minutes had passed. Blaine leaned back into the pillows, absently tapping his foot to the beat of the song playing, and waiting patiently for the time to hurry.

The silence was quickly disturbed by a pounding on the door, startling Blaine. "Is it unlocked or-" The voice stopped, as the doorknob twisted, the man giving a victory cry; before his eyes darted between Blaine and the door. "Not like Kurt to leave the door unlocked.."

"He was in a hurry." Blaine responded, sitting up once more, back against the headboard. "So... uh, pardon me for asking, but _why _are you here, Cooper?"

Cooper shut the door, kicking it closed with his foot as he jumped beside Blaine on the bed. "Kurt sent a text, saying you were alone since he's doing some radio thing. And I know what you're like when you're all by yourself, so with me being the _excellent_ brother I am, I decided to drop by."

Blaine flashed him a grateful smile, nudging his brother with his shoulder. "You make me sound five." He muttered, trying to be serious, but couldn't help the grin that showed.

"Correction, you're five and a half, you ass." Cooper ruffled his hair, before looking over at his watch. "So, how long until he goes on air?"

* * *

Kurt had his headset all on and ready, as the presenters gave a nervous smile. He didn't understand why they were so excited to see him. They'd interviewed so many people that Kurt idolised, so to see them act so giddy over _him_ was a huge surprise.

After a few radio sweepers, they held up a hand to count down. "Standby." The man called out, flicking a few levels to see how the microphone sounded. Once it was all fine, the woman beside him began to speak.

"Welcome back to the Wesley and Jane show, joining you every Tuesday. Isn't that right, Wes?" She asked, looking over to the presenter beside her.

Kurt gave a nervous gulp, looking beside him to see Mercedes peering over his manager's shoulder, looking at the computer before them. She looked up to flash him a comforting glance, before her eyes darted back down.

"And, fresh from his second album, we have the talented Kurt Hummel with us!" Jane introduced him, snapping him back to reality. "It's.. it's an honour to have you with us, Kurt!"

Kurt tried not to blush, ducking his head. "I'm so glad to be here!" He grinned, speaking into the microphone. "I mean, this is... god, it's all so much to take in.

Jane smiled back, as Wes pressed a few more buttons. "So, tell us a few things, before we take some callers." She pressed on, the two presenters now facing him with eager, lit eyes.

Kurt chuckled, remembering what he had to say. "Well, obviously, there's going to be a tour throughout the country and through Europe. I'm incredibly excited, but it means I have to immensly stock up on eyeliner."

Wes smiled, looking a little starstruck, watching Kurt talk in slight awe. "So, that's the big secret to being a celebrity? Excessive eyeliner?" He joked, the three of them laughing. "I kid, I kid. So... your family have been in the news lately."

"They have?" Kurt asked, the first he'd ever heard of it. He usually tried not to pay attention to the media. But, try as he might, he could never quite avoid it. "I didn't know that.."

Jane hummed, eyes flashing in recognition. "Oh, that. Rumours have been going around that your step-brother had a drug overdose." She told him, and Kurt's face fell, trying to think of how they'd come to that conclusion. "Not that we should talk about this, of course. It's a little personal-"

"That's false." Kurt stated, giving a firm shake of his head. "Closest thing to something horrible happening like that would be that someone accidentally ran over his foot, but- no overdose. That's a bit much.." He chuckled, his heart rate calming back down to a steady pace. "God, you scared me for a second."

The presenters smiled, a little embarrassed at the news being shot down, but moved on. "Thank goodness." Jane said, before pressing a few buttons, receiving a thumbs up from her co-host. "With that good news out of the way, we have a few fans eager to call in. Hello... Chloe, you're talking with Kurt Hummel."

Kurt leant his arms against the desk, smiling at how out of breath the girl sounded. "_Oh my god.. I'm actually talking to you- sorry, I thought I'd keep it together._"

"It's okay, honey." He said, his soothing tone seeming to calm the girl down.

The girl took a deep breath, before clearing her throat. "_Okay.. my question is: was your boyfriend the person who filmed _all_ of your videos?_" She asked, and Kurt gave a fond smile, heart fluttering at the sound of being asked about Blaine.

In a way, that wasn't a good thing to be asked about in an interview. He could go on for hours about Blaine, something his management team wouldn't be pleased with. All about the tour, they always said. But, it was his life; and if he wanted to talk about Blaine, he would.

"Every single one." He answered, laughing at the "Aw!" that came from the presenters. "And I don't think I could ask for a better cameraman, to be honest. He's..." He trailed off, ducking his head as a blush rose over his cheeks. "Great. Or perfect. Just, y'know, everything good."

"That is adorable." Jane gushed, leaning over to pat his hand. "Thanks, Chloe. We now have Tiffany, all the way from Australia! Gosh, that's a while away. Tiffany, what time is it over there for you?"

The girl laughed, sounding extremely tired. "_It's three in the morning, but if it means I get to talk to _the_ Kurt Hummel himself, then I'd probably stay up all night._"

Kurt looked up in surprise, holding a hand to his chest. "Thank you, sweetie-"

A gasp came from the other end of the line, before Kurt grinned at the microphone in front of him; as if the girl was there before him.. "_Sorry, I heard your voice and if you haven't guessed, I'm a little... insane? I mean, not _literally _but I embarass myself, like right now. But, insane... speaking of that, it's probably what you could describe my question as._"

"Shoot away, Tiffany."

"_Would you ever do a shirtless photo shoot?_" She asked, Kurt's eyes going wide. "_Because, I think you have some incredible abs that you've hidden from us, and should be shown to the world._"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Who knows?" He said, wondering how people even thought of him in that way... besides his boyfriend, of course. Who, knowing him, was listening and thinking the exact same thing. "I could always consider it."

A few more questions followed; if there was any plans for the future, to which he said he wanted to try out Broadway one day. Ever since he was three, he knew that was something he'd love to do. Not that releasing albums weren't spectacular, but... there was something about the stage. It was a dream that him and Blaine shared.

And, although Blaine claimed that it was fine for Kurt to go and accept roles in shows, he knew it made him upset. Seeing Blaine's own dreams being handed on a silver platter to Kurt. He didn't want to imagine how Blaine would've felt.

Sure, there were a few points in his relationship that weren't... perfect. That, plus the fact that Blaine's parents were far from supportive. They were fine with Kurt, until he was struck with his celebrity status. They warned Blaine that show business meant ugly things for a relationship.

Promptly, Blaine ignored them and told them he wanted to stay with Kurt. That ended up with Blaine moving in with his older brother, and spending a majority of his time at Kurt's. But, there were countless moments that made him feel like that it was a perfect relationship.

Whenever they kissed, or fooled around, or were cuddled up on his couch, sharing a bucket of microwave popcorn and commenting on the highs and lows of a movie. Kurt would dwell on these moments, letting the good outweigh the bad.

"Now, I heard you prepared a little number for us." Wes announced, giving the signal for Elliot, his guitarist, to sit himself beside Kurt. Once he did, he quickly plugged the cord into his guitar, not daring to strum a few strings until he was prompted to do so.

"I got my guitarist, and friend, with me, so... yeah!" He glanced towards the guitarist, before shuffling his chair back, angling the microphone just right. "I'm only going to be doing a cover. And, that song will be-"

"Hold on, we need a drum roll!" Jane called out, knocking her knuckles against the desk to make the effect. Kurt grinned, clearing his throat.

"I'm going to sing '_Grace Kelly_.'" He announced, clasping his hands in his lap. "It's acoustic, but I tried to keep the playful attitude to it. So, yeah, I hope it's great!"

Jane took out her phone, filming the scene before her. "With that, we give you Kurt Hummel with '_Grace Kelly_' from Mika."

Kurt took a deep breath, receiving a comforting glance from Elliot, before the boy started playing the chords.

"_Do I attract you?  
__Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?  
__Am I too dirty?  
__Am I too flirty?  
__Do I like what you like?_"

He sang, voice on the verge on the edge of whispering. He launched into his usual voice soon enough, with the occupants of the studio watching him with eager eyes.

"_I could be wholesome,  
__I could be loathsome,  
__I guess I'm a little bit shy.  
__Why don't you like me?  
__Why don't you like me without making me try?_

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly,  
__But all her looks were too sad.  
__So I try a little Freddie,  
__I've gone identity mad._"

The tempo was a little slower than the original, but he managed to keep up the pace, taking a deep breath when he knew the high notes were coming. The words fell from his mouth, keeping the tune light and energetic as he launced into the chorus.

"_I could be brown,  
__I could be blue,  
__I could be violet sky.  
__I could be hurtful,  
__I could be purple,  
__I could be anything you like._

_Gotta be green,  
__Gotta be mean,  
__Gotta be everything more.  
__Why don't you like me?  
__Why don't you like me?  
__Why don't you walk out the door?_"

"_Getting angry doesn't solve _anything_._" Elliot teased, throwing Kurt off, when he giggled; before realising it was his line in a few seconds.

"_How can I help it?  
__How can I help it?  
__How can I help what you think?  
__Hello my baby,  
__Hello my baby,  
__Putting my life on the brink._

_Why don't you like me?  
__Why don't you like me?  
__Why don't you like yourself?  
__Should I bend over?  
__Should I look older just to be put on your shelf?_

_I tried to be like Grace Kelly,  
__But all her looks were too sad.  
__So I try a little Freddie,  
__I've gone identity mad._"

Kurt nodded his head along to the beat, feet shuffilng against the ground as Elliot grinned, giving him encouraging nod. Kurt smiled back, before returning his focus back to the microphone.

* * *

"He's got a set of pipes, hasn't he? Wonder if he's like that when-" Cooper asked, sitting next to Blaine, who proceeded to slam a hand over his brother's mouth. "You know I'll lick your hand." He threatened, the sound muffled by skin.

Blaine grimaced, letting his hand drop away. "Shut up, he's singing." He ordered, leaning over to the radio and turning the volume up to block out any more snappy remarks. "Comments later."

"_I could be brown,  
__I could be blue,  
__I could be violet sky.  
__I could be hurtful,  
__I could be purple,  
__I could be anything you like._

_Gotta be green,  
__Gotta be mean,  
__Gotta be everything more.  
__Why don't you like me?  
__Why don't you like me?  
__Why don't you walk out the door?_"

"He sounds perfect." Blaine breathed out, heart swelling as the familiar voice rang throughout the room. He let the proud grin surface, swaying to the rhythm. Cooper, on the other hand, stifled a laughing fit at how lovestruck his brother looked.

"_Say what you want to satisfy yourself  
__But you only want what everybody else says you should want._"

Cooper opened his mouth to speak, but Blaine shot him daggers, causing the older man to back off. He raised his hands in defeat, pushing himself back against the bed, watching Blaine half-heartedly mouth the words along, focusing more on Kurt's voice than his mouth.

The sight never failed to make Cooper frown. He'd always thought Blaine would be the one who'd be singing to millions of people. And _he'd _be the one mouthing all the lyrics to Blaine's songs. To see Blaine shoved in the shadows, supporting Kurt... it was nice of him, but Cooper knew that his brother must've been a little disappointed it wasn't him.

Cooper sighed, listening to the song once more, attempting to rid his mind of the worrisome thoughts.

"_I could be brown,  
__I could be blue,  
__I could be violet sky.  
__I could be hurtful,  
__I could be purple,  
__I could be anything you like._

_Gotta be green,  
__Gotta be mean,  
__Gotta be everything more.  
__Why don't you like me?  
__Why don't you like me?  
__Walk out the door._"

After a repeat of the chorus, there was the sound of the guitar strumming the final chord, and roaring applause; both from the radio and from where Blaine stood up on Cooper's bed.

Blaine fumbled for his phone in his pocket, waiting impatiently for Kurt to go off air, before dialling the number in an instant.

Several rings later, he picked up, sounding like the caller from earlier, completely out of breath. "_I take it you listened in_." Kurt asked, as Blaine nodded, awkwardly realising his boyfriend couldn't see his actions.

"You are absolutely flawless... Kurt, as always, I'm speechless." He admitted, receiving a laugh. Blaine barely noticed the head ghosting over his shoulder, and jumped at the sudden voice.

"Kurt, you should've seen him." Cooper said, mouth full of potato chips as he spoke. "I swear, you two should get hitched. You already act like a freakin' married couple." He said, Blaine backed away from him, but pressed the button on his phone to let the call come through his speakers. "You're on speaker, babe."

"_Eloquent as always._" Kurt said, and Blaine could practically _see _Kurt rolling his eyes. "_Oh, well. I'm glad you were happy, honey. So, I'm going out for lunch with Mercedes, but I'll be back soon. And, I'd tell you more about seeing you later, but you did say I was on speaker, so..._"

Cooper sighed, clutching the packet of chips to his chest. "Keep it in your pants, Hummel." He said, before giving Blaine a wink. "I'll let you two have a 'conversation.'" Cooper walked out the room, making loud sounds with his feet, but not convincing enough to fool Blaine.

"He's obviously outside the door, so your plan to seduce me over the phone has failed." Blaine bit his lip, resisting the urge to get Cooper out of the house for good. "But there's always tonight, I guess."

"_Of course there is. And I can assure you that I'll be saving all my 'seducing' for later._" Kurt said, pausing to let out a content breath. "_I love you._"

"I love you too."

Cooper burst back in the second Kurt hung up, and Blaine rolled his eyes at his older brother's antics. "I thought you were an actor." He commented, flopping back onto his bed.

"I think you know me well enough to see right through my acting techniques." Cooper shot back, mimicking Blaine and landing right beside him.


End file.
